Diary Of The Dead
by Say-You'll-Haunt-Me
Summary: Jack Phillips is writing in a book he found in his tornado shelter about how his life changed by a zombie attack.


September 1, 1995

I could hear the screaming everywhere. My loved ones dead, my house is destroyed. I lost everything.

My name is Jack Phillips, I'm eleven years old. I live in a small town in Saskatoon. I'm just sitting here in my tornado shelter filled with spiders, deep under ground hiding from whatever is up there. My blue eyes are starting to turn Silver, and i'm losing a lot of weight. My Black hair is filled with bugs, and my teeth are going Black. I have this big bite on my arm. My blood is still dripping off the bite, and teeth marks showing. I'm going to become one of them.

I randomly found this black book lying in the corner. So I want write in this and find out if anyone can find this in like 20 years or so, and know what happened to me during this attack. I find it a good thing that we didn't lose power yet. Or I wouldn't see anything down here.

About a week ago my whole life changed.

It first started when I woke up from a good night sleep. As I got up from bed I heard my front door burst open. I can hear my mother screaming. My mom yelled at me to run and hide in my closet. So I ran to my closet and hid there. Then I heard a hard thump from the kitchen, and my mom screaming in pain. Unfortunately my mom has been eaten to death.

I got up and cracked a little of my closet door to see if no one was there. Then I opened my closet door completely, and scouted around for what was attacking us. I went to my bedroom window and looked outside. I saw this person covered in blood, with a broken neck chasing after my neighbor Chelsey. I ducked down just in case that thing can't see me completely. I kept watching that chase then another pale thing came out the Chelsey's house and chased after her too. The other pale thing with the broken neck jumped right on top of her and bit her neck, and ripped out the skin. I could hear her screaming in pain. I almost screamed but i covered my mouth and bit my tounge. I went straight to my bedroom floor thinking "What the hell is going on?"

After I got up and went straight to the kitchen, and then I saw my mom ripped open with her guts hanging out. I was in so much shock I couldn't move. I moved my eyes over and saw the pale thing that attacked my mother. It was one of those things out there, and it looked like my teacher. With Silver eyes, and blood dripping out of his mouth. Luckily my mom killed him by putting a knife through his head. So the pale thing wasn't moving. After I studied what happend here, I went straight to the phone to try to call 9-1-1. But the phone line was down.

I slammed the phone down on the table. Thinking "How could've this happen". And then my mom moved her pale arm. I was thinking "Oh my god, my mom is alive!" I rushed over to see if she was going to move again. I was so happy I almost shouted into the heavens. Then her eyes opened. Her eyes were silver. Her teeth were black. Her guts tangling out. She struggled to get up. I yelled "Mom, are you okay?" She just laid there. Then she did this loud scream. She rose up still screaming. I got up and backed away and I looked out the front window and saw then the Two pale things who ate Chelsey was running to the house. I ran around the house looking for a weapon. Then I found the fire poker. I took the fire poker, and ran back upstairs. Then I saw the two pale things got to the porch and broke through the window. Glass shattered every where.

My mom was still screaming. And the two pale things got close to me. I rammed the fire poker into the thing with the broken neck. Blood was gushing all over me. The one with the broken neck was completely dead now. My mom was still screaming but this time she got up. With no guts inside her I wondered how she got up with nothing inside her. The other thing came up to me and bit my arm. I screamed and kicked the thing down the stairs. I don't know if I killed it or not. My mom was screaming still, taking baby steps towards me. I got up and ran outside. My Mom was standing at the door taking baby steps to get me. I headed toward the Tornado shelter. Luckily I made it.

So this is how I got here. And If you're reading this I would like to...


End file.
